dcfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Cole Cash (zaburzone kontinuum)
Cole Cash – lider ruchu oporu, znany pod pseudonimem Grifter. Wraz ze swoją drużyną i Lois Lane próbowali powstrzymać Amazonki i Atlantydów przed wojną. Osobowość Cole Cash zachowuje się odważnie jak prawdziwy żołnierz. Nie boi się stanąć twarzą w twarz z wrogiem i uwielbia walczyć, gdyż sprawia mu to niezwykłą przyjemność. W zupełności zdawał sobie sprawę, że dołączając do ruchu oporu naraża zarówno swoje życie, jak i pozostałych jej członków. Mimo wszystko chciał przyczynić się do zakończenia wojny i walczył do samego końca, widząc, jak jego towarzysze giną. Przed śmiercią spotkał się z Batmanem, którego styl walki polubił. Był zły, że nie udało im się spotkać przed wojną, która właśnie trwała. Moce i zdolności Zdolności mały|Zdolności strzeleckie Griftera * Ekspert w walce wręcz – Grifter jest niezwykle biegłym wojownikiem walki wręcz, wystarczająco dobrym, aby położyć kilku przeciwników w niewielkim odstępie czasu. * Ekspert w walce bronią – Grifter potrafi obsługiwać większość broni palnej, a także broni białej. Jego główną umiejętnością jest niezwykłe precyzyjne strzelanie nawet do szybko poruszającego się celu. * Kondycja fizyczna – Grifter regularnie angażuje się w intensywne ćwiczenia, dzięki czemu posiada niezwykłą kondycję fizyczną. * Znakomity taktyk – dzięki swojemu doświadczeniu, które zdobył podczas wykonywania misji, Grifter stał się genialnym taktykiem. Biografia Zaburzone kontinuum mały|Walka o światruchem oporu spotkali Lois Lane, kiedy ta została uratowana przez tajemniczego sprintera przed Persefoną. Drużyna zgodziła się zapewnić reporterce bezpieczeństwo do momentu, kiedy wojska Atlantydów weszły na teren Amazonek. Obie strony konfliktu nie chciały się poddać, więc pozostali bohaterzy starali się ograniczyć rozlew krwi. Grifter biegał z jednego frontu to drugiego, pomagając w walce takim osobom jak Sandman, czy sam Batman, którego ten uratował przed Czarną Mantą. Wspólnie wykończyli wroga, po czym strzelec zaczął żałować, że nie poznał wcześniej mściciela. Nagle zaatakował ich Mistrz Oceanów, lecz oboje zostali przeniesieni w bezpieczne miejsce przez Flasha. Grifter widząc, jak jego przyjaciele umierają i będąc zarazem rannym, nie zamierzał się poddawać. Dostał od Amazonek trzy strzały w tułów, które znacznie go osłabiły. Nie mogąc przez to odpowiednio szybko zareagować, kolejna przebiła mu głowę, uśmiercając Cole'a na miejscuFilm animowany „Liga Sprawiedliwych: Zaburzone kontinuum” z 2013 roku, reżyseria Jay Oliva, scenariusz Jim Krieg.. Występy Filmy animowane # „Liga Sprawiedliwych: Zaburzone kontinuum” Ciekawostki * Głos Coleowi podłożył Danny Jacobs. Galeria Grifter talk with Lois Lane_(The_Flashpoint_Paradox) (1).png Grifter talk with Lois Lane_(The_Flashpoint_Paradox) (2).png Resistance_(The_Flashpoint_Paradox).png Grifter talk with Lois Lane_(The_Flashpoint_Paradox) (3).png Heroes fight in two worlds war_(The_Flashpoint_Paradox) (1).png Heroes fight in two worlds war_(The_Flashpoint_Paradox) (2).png Heroes fight in two worlds war_(The_Flashpoint_Paradox) (3).png Heroes fight in two worlds war_(The_Flashpoint_Paradox) (6).png Heroes fight in two worlds war_(The_Flashpoint_Paradox) (7).png Grifter and Batman fight with Black Manta_(The_Flashpoint_Paradox) (1).png Grifter and Batman fight with Black Manta_(The_Flashpoint_Paradox) (2).png Grifter and Batman fight with Black Manta_(The_Flashpoint_Paradox) (3).png Grifter and Batman fight with Black Manta_(The_Flashpoint_Paradox) (4).png Grifter and Batman fight with Black Manta_(The_Flashpoint_Paradox) (5).png Lois Lane, Sandman and Grifter fight_(The_Flashpoint_Paradox) (1).png Lois Lane, Sandman and Grifter fight_(The_Flashpoint_Paradox) (2).png Grifter death_(The_Flashpoint_Paradox) (1).png Grifter death_(The_Flashpoint_Paradox) (2).png Grifter death_(The_Flashpoint_Paradox) (3).png Grifter death_(The_Flashpoint_Paradox) (4).png Grifter death_(The_Flashpoint_Paradox) (5).png Grifter death_(The_Flashpoint_Paradox) (6).png Grifter death_(The_Flashpoint_Paradox) (7).png Grifter death_(The_Flashpoint_Paradox) (8).png Przypisy Zobacz też Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Uniwersum „zaburzone kontinuum” Kategoria:Wersje Cole'a Casha Kategoria:Wersje Griftera en:Cole Cash (Flashpoint Paradox)